


The A-List

by lilybeth84



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybeth84/pseuds/lilybeth84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Nathan dies for the first time, Kelly is distraught. Smoking over his grave, she is the only one present when he comes back from the dead. Sexy times-er, "time"-ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-List

Kelly took a long drag on her cigarette. It was cold today, the wind bitter and the smell of autumn in the air. It might have been enjoyable—except for the fact that she was standing in a cemetery next to Nathan’s freshly dug grave.

She blinked back the tears threatening to fall out of the corners of her eyes. His death had occurred in front of her and she didn’t think she would ever forget the cold dread she had experienced when he had fallen off the community center, being impaled on the fence below. 

It had all seemed to happen in slow motion. Then she had screamed and the next few hours had been a blur of agony and regret. What she didn’t know was that she was the only one who couldn’t remember those hours with clarity. The others had been in shock, and sure, there was some sadness there at the idea that he wouldn’t be coming back, but Kelly had been the only one so deeply affected by his loss.  
Nathan had been incredibly annoying, but he had been loyal—and sometimes funny—when he wasn’t being a total wanker. And when he had turned his large brown eyes on her….she hadn’t realized how much she would miss him until they had lowered his coffin down into the damp, dark, earth. She had gotten drunk alone that night.  
She took one last drag on her cigarette and dropped it into the grass, stubbing it out with her toe. She pulled her jacket closer around her body and stared down at the mound of dark earth. The tears welled up again and this time she didn’t try to push them back. There was no one around to see them anyways.  
Oh, God, she missed him dreadfully.

She sank down onto the grass, and the sobs wracked her body so hard it was only by chance that she heard his familiar voice in her head.  
“I’m immortal!”

For a moment she thought it was just a memory, but it continued long after any voice in her head should have gone away.  
“YOU BURIED ME ALIVE YOU DICKS!”

Her mouth dry, Kelly stumbled to her feet. He was alive!

She looked around searching for a tool she could dig with. As luck would have it, there was a spade lying in the grass a few yards away from Nathan’s grave. Her heart pounding wildly in her ears, she dug and dug, hoping to God that she wasn’t insane and just wishing for him to be alive. 

After what seemed like forever, her spade hit wood. Throwing it aside, she pushed the dirt off with her bare hands, not caring how filthy she became. 

“Nathan?” she called out in “a shaky voice. “Nathan!”

There was silence and then—

“Is that Kelly or am I just imagining her voice?”

There was hope in his voice, untainted by the usual scorn and cynicism he spoke with.

“Nathan!” She yelled now. “Nathan!”

“Kelly!” 

She found the lock and with trembling hands she unlatched the coffin lid. It flew open and there was Nathan, his beautiful eyes wide.

“Kelly?” he gasped out. 

She just stared at him for a moment. He was grinning ear to ear as if he had not just been thought dead for the last three days, and something inside her snapped. Then she hit him. Hard.

“Ow!” he yelped, leaping out of the coffin. “What was that for?”

“You wanker!” she yelled out. “I thought you were dead!”

He looked down at her, the grin fading from his face and she heard him say in his head, “I thought I’d never see her again.”

She let out a sob, knowing her mascara was streaming down her cheeks and that she was filthy. 

“Really?” she hiccupped. 

“I—” he started, but snapped his mouth shut. A flicker of embarrassment passed over his face, but it was soon gone, and he said softly with a tenderness she didn’t know he had in him, “I missed you.” 

That did it. She flung herself at him, pressing her lips to his, her fingers tangling in his curly hair. 

His hands went to her breasts, and in an interwoven mess of limbs and hot wet mouths, they fell onto the ground. Nathan’s hands pushed up under her shirt as his mouth wandered down her neck to her collarbone. She hissed at the pangs of desire that shot through her lower belly and she pulled his shirt up over his head.

Her nose was assaulted with the smell of unwashed body, but she didn’t care. It was Nathan and that was more important than anything else at that moment. 

He unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand down between her knickers and the patch of curls there, his finger finding their way between her folds. She let out a whimper and he looked up into her eyes, his dark, almost black. 

“I knew you had a lovely fanny,” he said softly, a brief smile crossing his lips. 

He pulled her jeans down and she gasped as the cold grass hit her bare skin. But he had already lowered his own jeans, and as he pushed himself inside her she forgot all about it.

For someone who had spent the last few days in the ground he was incredibly hot to touch. The kissed as his hips rocked against hers, every thrust sending waves of pleasure through her body. 

Emotional and shivering, she came fast and she came hard, Nathan following not seconds later with a whisper of her name.

It was all weirdly romantic, which made her want to laugh. 

Nathan and romance didn’t mix. It was a ridiculous idea, really.

But here he was on top of her, clutching her to him as though he would never let go. 

“I thought you were dead,” she said into his ear. “I didn’t—” she broke off, unable to continue.

“Yeah,” he replied, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I know.”

They stared at each other, and then he grinned. 

“Looks like they saved the best for last,” he said. “That’s off the A-list!”

“Get off me!”

She shoved him off disgustedly. The romance was over and Nathan had returned. Pulling up her pants and buttoning her shirt, she looked over at him. 

Take a fucking shower,” she said. “You smell like shit.”


End file.
